Ed Edd N Eddy X Sujinara
by Zoomzamzim
Summary: A Crossover between the works of me and my friend InvaderAlexKagamine. Featuring the cast from a lot of our stories and based off rps we do. Contains suggestive themes, bizarre moments, crossover elements, and some violence. NOTE: This story is a actually sequel to Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures Volume 1!
1. Let's Begin Our Story Anew

**Hello Everyone and I have returned, sorry for my long absence. I was busy and going through some hard times.**

 **Anyway, here is Ed Edd N Eddy X Sujinara. There are four things to keep in mind.**

 **1\. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Cartoon Network. The OCs (Sarah Ketchwood, Star Yumigon, Tenn Malloy, Joshua, and Juli) in the story belong to my friend InvaderAlexKagamine. There will be A LOT of crossover elements in this series.**

 **2\. This is a sequel to Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures. If the characters don't act like their bizarre universe counterparts, it's because the universe got rebooted at the end of it...it also altered their personalities and thinking patterns.**

 **3\. I haven't written in a LOOONG time, as a result please go easy on me.**

 **4\. Please read Sujinara and Adventures in Peach Creek, both are really great stories by InvaderAlexKagamine**

Creepy Basement, day, inside

(We see Sarah K. and Star in a basement. They have someone strapped to a hospital and we see pink liquid stained on the walls of the basement.)

Star: Hey Sarah, when can we get rid of this guy. He's been insulting us for a long time.

Sarah K.: We can't do it until our friend gets in here with the sedatives.

Star: What's taking that skinny guy so long. He said he'd get me candy.

(We see the door to the basement open...it's Double Dee dressed as a medical doctor. He's carrying a suitcase full of odd lab equipment.)

Double Dee: You're candy Miss Yumigon.

Star: Thanks Double Dee, what took you so long.

(Double Dee puts on a surgical mask as he fires gas out of a device.)

Double Dee: Simple, I had to get the right amount of gas so you guys could do your Bully Hunting. Keep in mind, to sedate a person you need the right amount of drugs. Any less would be ineffective and any more would kill the Bully.

(Star is eating the candy and smiling.)

Star: That's really nice.

Double Dee:...You weren't paying attention, right?

Star: Yep, I didn't understand anything you said.

Double Dee: I'm morbidly curious, which bully did you capture today?

Sarah K. and Star: Shovel Chin!

Double Dee: Who?

(Sarah K. shines the light on the hospital stretcher and we see Kevin on the stretcher. Double Dee looks shocked.)

Double Dee: Sometimes I wonder why I help out Maniacs like you guys out.

Sarah K.: It's called Friendship, you should embrace the madness inside you Double Dee.

Double Dee: I'd rather not...

(Suddenly Kevin breaks out of the stretcher with little to no effort. Everyone looks shocked.)

Double Dee: H-how'd he do that!? I gave him the right amount of sedative to knock out a grown elephant! How'd he survive that!?

Sarah K.: Quick grab the weapons!

Star: I'll get the Candy.

(Sarah K. and Double Dee take out weapons to fight Kevin with. Double Dee has a giant scalpel and Sarah K. has a giant baseball bat with nails in it. They eventually fight Kevin. Star runs and grabs the phone as she hears it ringing.)

Star: Hello?

Eddy (On Phone): Hi Star, it's me Eddy. Did you see the comic I wrote today?

Star: Eddy, I hate to break to you. But your comics are Garfield knockoffs, if Garfield was written by a guy who didn't know anything about a Cat. Also it has the same art style as Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

Eddy: What can I say, I'm a dog person.

(Star turns around and sees Kevin is about to use a powerful energy attack on Sarah K. and Double Dee. Both dodge it and managed to finish Kevin off with their Scalpel and Baseball Bat.)

Sarah K.: Whew, that was close.

Double Dee: Where should we hide the body!? I don't want to get caught for this!?

Sarah K.: Hmmm.

Eddy's house, day

(We see Juli and Marie waiting outside and the door opens they walk inside...only to see a massive and badly drawn mural of the "Last Supper" by Leonardo da Vinci...only it has Eddy in place of Jesus.)

Juli: What the!?

Marie: Wow, Eddy's more insane than I though.

Eddy (Voice Off screen): I've never heard of a wicked awesome Messiah who wasn't arrogant!

(Juli and Marie turn around and see Eddy standing behind them. He's wearing sun glasses and admiring his mural.)

Juli: Ok, Eddy, I hate to break it to you, but you aren't the new Messiah.

Eddy: Hey! I had a noble birth. There was a rainbow that showed up when I was born in the hospital. Plus my mom had a vision of an elephant when she had morning sickness.

Marie: Even then, they have to preform Miracles to get acknowledged! Anyway, have you seen Double Dee, Sarah, and Star?

Eddy: Nope. I haven't seen them at all today.

(Eddy smirks as Juli and Marie stare at him in fear.)

Juli: W-what are you thinking this time!?

Eddy: I'm off to preform my own miracles.

(Eddy runs out the door as Juli and Marie stare at him.)

Marie: Hey Juli, there's something I'd like to ask you.

Juli: What is it?

Marie: Would you like to go on a date sometime in the future?

(Juli blushes and looks shocked.)

Juli: Sure thing Marie...

(Marie kisses Juli on the cheek and she blushes even deeper.)

Basement, day, inside

(We see Sarah K., Double Dee, and Star walking to the incinerator in the basement. Double Dee is carrying a garbage bag with pink liquid dripping from it. He looks paranoid as he thinks he saw something dart out of a corner.)

Double Dee: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Sarah K.: What was what?

Double Dee: I saw something dart out of a corner, it was a tall thing in the dark.

Star: You need to eat some candy.

Double Dee: *sighs* Fine, I will.

(As Double Dee eats some candy, he passes the garbage bag full of Kevin's remains to Sarah K.. Double Dee then notices a wooden carving of himself and a big bodied woman with a gemstone on her belly. They resemble Buddhist statues. He drops them in sheer shock and looks up and sees a white gem stone glowing in the dark.)

Double Dee: Look!

Sarah K.: *sighs* What is it this-

(Everyone stops and sees the glowing gem, it's attached to a person standing in the dark. it steps into view revealing it's-)

Double Dee, Sarah K., and Star: PEARL!?

Pearl: Hi guys, how are you doing?

(Pearl picks up Double Dee causing him to blush and look nervous.)

Double Dee: I'm doing good, I just got done helping Star and Sarah with their project.

Pearl: You two may carry on, but I'm taking him.

Star: aww, my Fanfics are coming true.

Double Dee: Sure thing Pearl...wait what?!

Pearl: Come on, we got invited to a Double Date, I'm bringing you along.

(Double Dee blushes)

Double Dee: Thanks for caring about me Pearl.

Pearl: You're welcome Double Dee. You remind me of Rose, my previous lover.

Double Dee: You need to tell me more when we go out on that date.

(Pearl walks away with Double Dee as Sarah K. and Star look confused.)

Sarah K.: That was weird.

Star: Let's see what Eddy's up too.

Sarah: I bet it's a scam.

END OF EPISODE 1 

**Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think**


	2. Double Date

**Hello Everyone and welcome to the second episode of to Ed Edd N Eddy X Sujinara.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Cartoon Network. The OCs (Sarah Ketchwood, Star Yumigon, Tenn Malloy, Joshua, and Juli) in the story belong to my friend InvaderAlexKagamine. There will be A LOT of crossover elements in this series.**

 **Again, this is a sequel to Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures. If the characters don't act like their bizarre universe counterparts, it's because the universe got rebooted at the end of it...it also altered their personalities and thinking patterns.**

 **Anyway, let's continue, shall we?**

 ****Woods, day

(We see Sarah K. and Star walking down the streets and see Eddy standing atop a tall pillar and carrying what appears to be a holy book. He is surrounded by a group of people. Ed is acting as a body guard.)

Eddy: Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see Roy.

Sarah K.: Eddy, what the heck are you doing?

Star: This isn't one of those scams that always fail again. Right?

(Eddy closes a book.)

Eddy: Hello Sarah and Star, I'm starting my own religion that prays to Roy!

Sarah K.: What now?

Eddy: Roy was the holy being who told me to start this religion and to write this holy book.

Sarah K.: Holy Book? What's your holy book called Eddy?

Eddy: The Bibble. It tells how great Roy is and how he chose me as a Messiah.

Star: How can you be so sure that you're the one they need.

(Eddy smirks devilishly)

Eddy: Let me put it to you this way, I managed to recruit two celebrities to endorse me.

Star: Like who?

Eddy: I got Justin Beiber and Miley Cyrus, they apparently believe in my teachings.

(Sarah K. looks horrified, while Star looks joyously.)

Sarah K.: NOPE! COME ON STAR WE'RE LEAVING.

Star: Aww man, I wanted to meet them.

Ed: What do you want to do now Eddy?

Eddy: Well Lumpy, I need you to build me a monument in tribute to me. We'll make our own church that preaches my teachings.

Meanwhile...

(We see Double Dee coming his hair inside a building while Peridot watches him.)

Peridot: What are you doing?

Double Dee: Getting ready, I was invited to go on a date with Pearl and I want to look nice.

Peridot: I don't understand what Pearl sees in a clod like you.

Double Dee: You know, I sometimes wonder the same thing.

Peridot: HEY!

(Double Dee smirks slyly at Peridot. He then hears a knock on the door.)

Double Dee: Coming!

(He opens it to see Pearl in a cute outfit. Double Dee blushes.)

Pearl: Double Dee-Senpai, how do I look?

Double Dee: Y-you look very nice dear.

(Peal smirks and kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush. They meet with Juli and Marie.)

Juli: You ready to go on our Double Date?

(Everyone nods and they walk down the street with smiles on their faces. Peridot goes back to playing video games...until she hears a loud bang and sees Star and Sarah.)

Sarah K.: Peridot, do you know where Juli and Marie went!?

Peridot: They just left to go on a Double Date. There going to the local restaurant to have a bite to eat. Why do you ask?

Star: Eddy apparently developed a Messiah Complex and started his own cult.

Peridot: What?

Sarah K.: We got to find them to stop him!

Peridot: Alright, let's go try finding them.

Restaurant, night

(We see Double Dee, Pearl, Juli, and Marie eating burgers and fries for dinner. Pearl doesn't seem to be eating much.)

Pearl: I don't eat much because my body's metabolism doesn't need as much food as a human needs.

Double Dee: That's ok Pearl, I still think your cute.

Pearl: Aww, thanks dear.

(Double Dee looks a little nervous and the two step outside after they eat. They both separate.)

Park, night

(Double Dee looks troubled and Pearl stares at him.)

Pearl: You ok dear?

Double Dee: Just between you and me. I've never felt loved before, prior to this I was always left alone. I was isolated because no woman would want a man like me. I grew to be self-conscious about my mannerisms and appearance. You always make me happy and put a smile on my face, it's because you never turned your back on me.

(Double Dee hugs Pearl surprising her and he looks saddened.)

Double Dee: Please don't leave me, I'm always alone.

(Pearl sighs and Double Dee sees that she's crying.)

Pearl: I know how you feel Double Dee. I was originally alone until I met Rose Quartz. She was the woman who healed you.

Double Dee: What happened to Rose Quartz?

Pearl: She died giving birth to Steven. For a while I was completely alone and lost the woman I cared about. You remind me of Rose, because she possessed many of your traits. I don't want to loose you.

(Double Dee and Pearl get up and walk through the park. They sing a song.)

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized. No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey  
Whoa

I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

(They hug each other as they shed tears before they enter Double Dee's house.)

Junkyard, Night

(We see Juli and Marie gazing at the stars in the night sky. They smile at each other.)

Juli: Hey Marie, want to hear a funny joke?

Marie: Sure.

Juli: Ok, I got this rock and I got the star in the night sky. You what you get Marie?

Marie: What is it?

Juli: A ROCKSTAR!

Marie: *laughs* That was pretty funny!

(Juli blushes)

Juli: Thanks Marie, I love being with you.

(They kiss and gaze at the night sky. Sarah K., Star, and Peridot are standing behind them. Marie and Juli look startled.)

Juli: How long were you here?

Sarah K.: A while. Hey Marie, can we ask you something?

Marie: Sure, what is it?

Sarah K.: Eddy started his own cult. How the heck did he even develop that Messiah Complex.

Marie: I think it was from a concussion. He and my sister, Lee got into a fight. He was hit many times.

Star: Not only that, but he recruited Justin Beiber and Miley Cyrus as followers and they believe in him.

Juli: Oh dear...

Sarah K.: Do you think we should handle it?

Marie: Nah, the cops might find out soon.

Sarah K.: Ok.

Juli: Now let's play video games!

Star: Ok!

END OF EPISODE 2

(We see Pearl and Double Dee snuggling in their sleep...they look rather peaceful.) 

**Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think**


	3. The Very, Very strongest Yandere

**Hello Everyone and welcome to the third episode of to Ed Edd N Eddy X Sujinara.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Cartoon Network. The OCs (Sarah Ketchwood, Star Yumigon, Tenn Malloy, Joshua, and Juli) in the story belong to my friend InvaderAlexKagamine. There will be A LOT of crossover elements in this series.**

 **Again, this is a sequel to Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures. If the characters don't act like their bizarre universe counterparts, it's because the universe got rebooted at the end of it...it also altered their personalities and thinking patterns.**

 **Anyway, let's continue, shall we?**

Double Dee's House, Day

(We see Double Dee wake up and sees Pearl cuddling him. He smiles as he drifts off to sleep...Until he hears a loud ringing noise. Double Dee Gets furious and opens the front door.)

Double Dee: WHAT THE #$%^ DO YOU WANT!

Eddy: You want to join the Church of Roytology?

Double Dee: *Sighs* Are you on drugs Eddy?

Eddy: Who needs drugs when you got me.

(Double Dee slams the door in Eddy's face and locks it.)

Eddy: Oh well, that's the 99th time this happened today.

(We see a montage of Eddy visiting people's houses and he always gets throw out of the houses. In the background Eddy's singing this song.) 

Stumbled through the doorway  
Into the strangest thing  
An unexpected magic land  
With snow beneath my feet

Came across a lady  
Who dressed herself in white  
She took her coat to cover me  
Then a query cold as ice

What do you want?

Turkish Delight  
(It's my favorite thing)  
It's my favorite thing  
Turkish Delight  
(All I want to do)  
What I wouldn't do, what I wouldn't do

Turkish Delight  
(It's my favorite thing)  
It gets me every time  
Turkish Delight  
(All I want to do)  
What I wouldn't give, what I wouldn't give  
(What I wouldn't do for her?)

Wouldn't think I'd fall for it  
Wouldn't think I'd lie  
But I think I'd do anything  
For that tiny bit of pie

I would sell you out  
I'd give you all away  
A life of treats might do me in  
But I gotta get another taste

Turkish Delight  
(It's my favorite thing)  
It's my favorite thing  
Turkish Delight  
(All I want to do)  
What I wouldn't do, what I wouldn't do

Turkish Delight  
(It's my favorite thing)  
It gets me every time  
Turkish Delight  
(All I want to do)  
What I wouldn't give, what I wouldn't give

Oh, what I wouldn't do  
Yeah, what I wouldn't give

She's got me underneath her spell  
And she did it with one bite  
Now, all I want is my Turkish Delight

Turkish Delight  
(It's my favorite thing)  
It's my favorite thing  
Turkish Delight  
(All I want to do)  
What I wouldn't do, what I wouldn't do

Turkish Delight  
(It's my favorite thing)  
It gets me every time  
Turkish Delight  
(All I want to do)  
What I wouldn't give, what I wouldn't give  
What do you want?

The more I have, the more I want  
The more I have, the more I want  
The more I have, the more I want

Woods, day

(Eddy's walking through the woods)

Eddy: No new followers, how could this day get any worse.

(Eddy comes to a clearing and sees two of his followers dead, his church is on fire, and the survivors are all being arrested...Eddy backs away and bumps into two police officers standing behind him. Eddy pauses and smiles.) 

Eddy: You want a Bibble?

(The Cops just take out hand cuffs)

Eddy: Guess not.

Trailer park, Day, inside

(We see Juli and Marie are watching TV until the program gets interrupted.)

TV Announcer: We interrupt this program for breaking news.

Juli: They interrupted "Captain Toxic and the Thermonuclear League of Justice" for this crap?!

Marie: This is wasting our time! This is worse than listening to rants and rambles at School!

Juli: Can we sue them already!

Marie: But they were getting to the good part!

TV Announcer: The Sujinara Creek Police managed to arrest the biggest number of cultists in Japanese History. There leader is called the new Messiah or better known by his real name "Eddy Wu". He arrested offering his cops an object called "the Bibble" and was attacked with a tazer when he tried to fight the cops. We learned about this when a man called Mr. Ling called the cops when he showed up at his house.

(Marie and Juli look dumbstruck.)

TV Announcer: We now return you back to the original program.

(Juli and Marie smirk.)

Juli and Marie: FINALLY!

(We see the show TV is in the credits.)

Juli and Marie: NO!

(We see Marie and Juli screaming in anger and ranting while Double Dee, Pearl, and Ed walk into the trailer.)

Double Dee: Can I help you?

Juli and Marie: WE MISSED OUR SHOW!

(Ed is reading a comic labeled "Dirk Drainhead".)

Double Dee: Hmm, do you have a recording of it.

Juli and Marie: NO! IT WAS CLOSE TO THE SEASON FINALE!

(Double Dee looks frightened as Juli and Marie glare at him.)

Double Dee: N-no Jokes, no lovey dovey?!

(Juli and Marie crack their knuckles. Suddenly, Pearl punches Marie in the face before she turns to face Juli. Juli sweats.)

Juli: We-we're sorry! Don't go Yandere on us!

Double Dee: You can finish the job Pearl!

Juli: WHAT!

Marie: HELP US ED!

Ed: In a second it's getting to the good part.

Juli: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Ed: Shhhhh, I have to read.

(We hear loud noises and screaming. We see Juli and Marie with pink liquid coming out of their noses and are bruised. Ed puts the comic down and stares at their wounds. He sees Pearl giving a creepy smile. Ed goes back to reading the comic.)

Pearl: You need to cute your hair Juli.

Marie: Her hair is beautiful, you don't tell what us what to do.

Ed: Why do you have blood coming out of your nose?

Juli: WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US!?

(Pearl smirks and as Marie charges at her. Pearl dodges it and strikes Marie in the back.)

Juli: It's Undertale all over again! MARIE, PEARL'S A HARDCORE YANDERE!

Marie: What?

(Juli strikes Pearl with a baseball bat. Pearl grabs the baseball bat and swings her into a wall. Marie tries to ambush Pearl but she dodges it and karate chops Marie.)

Juli and Marie: We give up...

Pearl: Glad to hear.

(Juli looks up and sees Sarah K. and Peridot recording the events.)

Juli and Marie: HOW LONG WERE YOU RECORDING THIS STUFF!?

Sarah K.: Since the fight started.

Juli: Why you little $%^&*

(They chase after Sarah K. in anger as Double Dee looks shocked at how intense the fight was.)

Pearl: Hey Senpai, how are you?

Double Dee: Fine, I'm fine.

Pearl: Glad to hear.

(Pearl kisses Double Dee on the forehead as he looks nervous. Ed looks shocked.)

Ed: What the heck happened to the house?!

(Ed follows Pearl and Double Dee.)

Later...

(Juli and Marie are washing their faces and putting back on their makeup.)

Marie: I know that smile, it means you desire for revenge. Who's it for. Is it Pearl?

Juli: No, it's for Eddy. We have train for Pearl. She's way too strong to fight.

Marie: We're going to punch him so hard that he'll fly all the way to Double Dee's house.

Juli: Yes, just yes!

Marie: I love you devil side.

(She hugs Juli)

Juli: I know dear.

(They kiss each other lips. Marie splashes water on Juli and they start fight each other with water. They pause and realize something.)

Marie: Let's get work.

Juli: Yes, lets do that.

END OF EPISODE 3

 **Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think**


	4. Eddy's out of Jail

**Hello Everyone and welcome to the third episode of to Ed Edd N Eddy X Sujinara.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Cartoon Network. The OCs (Sarah Ketchwood, Star Yumigon, Tenn Malloy, Joshua, and Juli) in the story belong to my friend InvaderAlexKagamine. There will be A LOT of crossover elements in this series.**

 **Again, this is a sequel to Ed Edd N Eddy's Bizarre Adventures. If the characters don't act like their bizarre universe counterparts, it's because the universe got rebooted at the end of it...it also altered their personalities and thinking patterns.**

 **Anyway, let's continue, shall we?**

Culdesac, day

(We see a Prison Bus driving down the street and we see Eddy step out of the bus. He looks confused.)

Eddy: Where'd everybody go?!

Pearl's House, inside, day

(Eddy walks in the house and sees Peridot playing a SNES. He notices that there's cameras everywhere.)

Peridot: What did I say before? This game's "not bad"? Well no, it isn't bad. IT'S #$%^ING HORRIBLE! And I dare you to play it!

Eddy: Hey Peridot?

Peridot: WHAT!?

Eddy: Where did everybody go!? Did everybody get dragged off to heaven and I'm the last guy on earth? Like in those Pure Flix Entertainment Films.

Peridot: The Rapture didn't happen, you just missed out on a camping trip.

Eddy: *sighs* I'll try to find to them, how hard can it be.

Camping grounds, day

(We see Juli, Marie, Double Dee, Pearl, and the Sujinara Gang walk in the woods.)

Double Dee: What a beautiful day for walk.

Pearl: The sun is shining and the flowers look just as beautiful as you Senpai.

(Double Dee blushes as Pearl picks him off the ground.)

Juli: Have you ever thinking about Marriage Marie.

Marie: Yes, why do you ask Juli?

Juli: No reason.

Marie: You do I'm moving in with you.

Juli: *blushes* Oh right.

(They look up and see Ed on top of a tree holding a vine.)

Ed: Hey Guys, look what I can do.

Juli: WAIT ED DON'T DO IT!

Marie: Do it Ed!

Juli: But he's my friend.

Marie: He's not one of mine, so go do it Ed.

Ed: You got it! Ooo-wa-ooo-aaooaaooaa-ooo!

(Ed jumps from the vine and swings. Ed's vine breaks and he winds up freefalling from a great height. He hits his head on the ground and coughs up Pink liquid. Juli and Marie look shocked and run away.)

Star: Hey Sarah?

Sarah K.: Yeah?

Star: You think we should get a doctor.

Sarah K.: Probably, he hit his head from a great height.

Ed: I'm ok. Why are you all spinning?

Double Dee: Time to take care of him.

(Double Dee takes out medical equipment and gauze as he's operating on Ed. Pearl is dressed as a Nurse and helping him.)

Juli: RUN RUN RUN!

(They bump into Eddy who looks surprised.)

Eddy: Hi Guys, how are you?

Juli and Marie: YOU!

Eddy: Me!

Juli: Oh, look, it's Eddy the Fool!

Marie: Right, the guy who ruined our show thanks to getting arrested and starting a stupid cult based off his stupid Bibble!

Eddy: You want a Bibble?

(Juli and Marie crack their knuckles and glare at him, they punch Eddy sending him flying through a nearby mountain.)

Camping ground, day

(We see Ed's wrapped in gauze as he, Double Dee, Pearl, Sarah K., and Star are sitting near a fire. Juli and Marie walk up to the cam ground.)

Juli: Hey guys, we got a SURPRISE!

Ed: Is it bigger than a bread box.

Marie: Nope, it's Eddy!

(They throw a beaten up Eddy at the ground.)

Everyone (Except Marie, Juli, Ed, and Eddy): EDDY!?

Eddy: H-hello...

Ed: Hi Eddy, how was prison?

Sarah K.: Yeah, how was prison?

Double Dee: Um guys, he's already battened up. We can't do it without killing him.

Everyone (Except Double Dee, Eddy, and Pearl): Aww man!

Eddy: Thanks Double Dee, you're a true friend.

(Double Dee rolls his eyes as he walks away from Eddy.)

Later...

(We see everyone having a good time set to this song)

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!)  
A shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howlin' out of key  
To a hymn called faith and misery (hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

"The representative from California has the floor"

Take a bow to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the guys that don't agree  
Trials by fire setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause  
Just cause  
Because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
This is our lives on Holiday

Culdesac, night

(We see everyone going home, Double Dee and Juli pause.)

Juli: Something wrong Double Dee?

Double Dee: Aren't we forgetting someone or something?

Juli: I'm not really sure.

Meanwhile...

(We see Ed lost on the streets carrying a bag and having his head bandaged. He gives his thumb up and hops into a car.)

END OF EPISODE FOUR

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you next time**


	5. Party at my House

**Sorry for being gone so long, just got busy with life…anyway, hope this cheers you up**

 **Also, this episode has a surprise crossover, stay tuned for it**

(We see Double Dee slowly realizing something)

Double Dee: JULI!

Juli: What is it sockhead!

Double Dee: We forgot Ed!

Juli: Oh shit…He's probably left the camp grounds by now.

Double Dee: How do you know that?

Juli: I read ahead in the script

Double Dee: Figures, we'll put a search for him tomorrow.

The next day

(We see Double Dee get out of bed and is humming he then hears his cellphone ring)

Double Dee: Hello?

Big Ed (Voice off screen): WAZ UP!?

Double Dee: Ed? Where are you?

Ed: Haven't you heard? Me and Eddy got invited to a party, we also got to invited you and the gang. It's from some red haired and brunette dudes in black clothing.

(Double Dee rolls his eyes, he then calls everyone and gathers them together)

Day, Party Area, outside

(Double Dee, Pearl, Marie, and Juli all walk towards the door)

Marie: Hey Double Dee, where's Sarah and Star?

Double Dee: Playing video games with Lapis and Peridot.

Marie: What about Tak?

Double Dee: I heard she's fighting the Tallest or trying to over throw them.

Marie: And Tenn?

Double Dee: On a quest to find her beloved Crona

(Juli knocks on the door….she sees Kylo Ren open it and she looks a bit startled, she calms down quickly)

Juli: Why Hello there, you whiners, how's it going.

Kylo Ren: Good, we're experimenting with Drugs and Home Made explosives!

Eddy (voice off screen): Hey Ed what is this stuff?

Big Ed: Weed

Eddy:….What?

Big Ed: Were going to be tripping balls in five seconds

Eddy: Oh f-

(They walk inside and Double Dee looks nervous, Pearl looks concerned at him)

Pearl: What's wrong baby?

Double Dee: Something about this party just makes me uneasy.

Pearl: I can help you calm down if you'd like.

Double Dee: Really? How?

(Pearl whispers something in Double Dee's ear and he takes out a box of something, they walk away as Marie and Juli look confused at them)

Marie: Anyway, what's up with them?

Juli: I have no idea.

(We see Big Ed run past Juli and Marie, he's wearing nothing except boxers. He then trips on nothing)

Juli: Ed, what the hell happened?

Marie *laughs*

Big Ed: I think the lamp was talking to me, I know the Taxidermies animals were.

Juli: Ok, Ed, were getting you to a doctor

Marie: *still laughs*

Big Ed: Touch my skin, I think it's moving.

Marie: Ok, Juli's right.

(They dial an ambulance number and make the usual call, after they stop, they hear a loud noise)

Juli: What the hell was that?

Marie: That sounds like a military helicopter

(They look at each other and run to the roof. As they pass by, they head a radio loudly playing music)

Juli: For the love of…TURN OFF THAT RADIO!

Marie: Juli wait-

(The Radio turns off and we hear giggling and moaning noises coming from the other door)

Juli: Is that Double Dee?

(Marie covers Juli's ears as she shoves her out the roof door)

Party area, night, roof

(They get to the roof and see Kylo and Hux waving "Bye" as the Helicopter takes off)

Marie: WHERE'D THEY GET THAT!

Juli: *shrugs*

Helicopter, inside

Hux: Man, were not going to get caught for this?

Kylo: Nope.

Hux: Who's driving this thing?

(They turn and see Eddy who is high as a kite as he's smoking a bong)

Hux: Oh f-

(The Helicopter crashes in a neighbors yard, we see Phasma calling the cops and Kylo, Hux, and Eddy all doing mug shots for the police camera, we see them in their cells and Eddy's playing a harmonica as Kylo and Hux are yelling at each other)

Meanwhile…..

(We see Juli and Marie run out the mansion as they see Double Dee and Pearl walk out with them, Pearl has messy hair and Double Dee's covered in Cyan lipstick)

Double Dee: Where too ladies?

Juli: Get us home! The cops are going to investigate this place!

Double Dee: Can do

END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
